


Meet Me On The Other Side

by Galysh_Sky



Series: The Dragon Slayer [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Character with non-canonical amputation, Dragon Slayer!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: Throughout his life, Sorey has met several Seraphim, some he adores, others he finds difficult to handle. This is a series of interconnected stories, each delving into a different aspect of Sorey's relationship with the Seraphs (and Malakim) he meets.





	1. Rayfalke Spririt Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Working through writer's block by throwing ideas at the wall and seeing which ones stick. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

  _**ACS Year 15**_

             He was known as the Dragon Slayer. A tall dark-skinned creature with hair as pale as grass stained snow and eyes as red as poppies. He was rumored to have destroyed hundreds of dragons, and devastated several cities with his rampages. A seraph no human could bind, not even the most legendary of shepherds. He was also supposed to have died centuries ago. Sorey looked down at the book, looked up at the seraph, looked down, and then back up again. There could be no doubt it was the drawing personified. The only significant difference was that the seraph before him was wearing a long trench coat and his hair was braided back in a long tail.

                “Ew… a shepherd,” the stranger said.

                “If you don’t like it, you can get lost,” Edna snapped from where she was crouched beside the bed. The stranger hummed and stepped further into the cave, he walked past the boys and leaned against the wall.

                “Your brother know that you’ve got humans in here?”

                Sorey glanced over in time to see Edna’s normally impassive faced devolve into a snarl, the Dragon Slayer laughed. It wasn’t a particularly pretty nor happy laugh. Mikleo scooted closer to Sorey, leaning into his side to peer at the book. His head snapped up a moment later, his eyes wide. The Dragon Slayer stepped up to the bed, Edna moving away from him. He stared down for a few minutes, his face blank but for the downturn of his lips. When he did look up again, a small, mocking, smile had bloomed. “She won’t be pleased when she wakes up,” he said.

                “Just see to it that she does wake up,” Edna replied, she sat down on a nearby bench and twirled her umbrella. The Wind Seraph took a seat on the mattress, and resumed his perusal of his patient.

                “What are you planning?” Sorey asked, taking a few steps closer. “Hey!” The Seraph waved a hand, and Sorey saw something glittery appear in front of his face, a breeze whistled by his ears. He went to take another step only to be dragged back by Mikleo’s hand on his arm. His foot bounced off something, sending sharp shards of pain radiating through his toes.

                “There’s a barrier,” Mikleo spoke then, trying to maneuver his friend away from it. Sorey reached around him, extending an arm and until his fingers touched a hard surface. The glitter like substance had faded, leaving no tell that there was now a barrier blocking his path. Without thinking, Sorey flung his full weight against it, but that only served to draw an amused snort from Edna, exasperation from Mikleo, and pain from his shoulder. He watched with nervous eyes, as the Slayer shrugged out of his coat, leaving it to pool on the ground, and revealed a sleeveless tunic and skin marred by white tattoos. “Seals,” Sorey heard Mikleo mutter, followed shortly by the book pages rustling. The loss of the coat, also revealed a gap where a left arm should have been. The book had failed to mention that as well.

                The Slayer reached out, placing the tips of his fingers on Lailah’s forehead. The tattoos came to life, wriggling over the skin and spiraling down towards the sweat soaked Fire Seraph. Sorey felt an uncomfortable feeling grow in his stomach, sending shivers racking through to his extremities. It was the same feeling he had had the night the raiders struck, resulting in their present dilemma.

                “What’s he doing? Why is his domain…?” From behind him, Mikleo’s voice had risen in alarm. Sorey turned towards him, intending to ask for an elaboration.

                Lailah screamed.

                Sorey whipped back around in time to see her arch off the bed, white tendrils painting themselves onto her skin. Her domain erupted in little spurts, the air seeming to shimmer on the other side of the barrier. The Dragon Slayer appeared unbothered, only shifting slightly to exert more pressure. Sorey exchanged a panicked glanced with Mikleo before flinging himself at the barrier. But fists, feet, words, and even water jets did nothing.

                “Don’t bother.” Edna’s voice was monotone. “Go catch dinner instead.”

                “How can you be so calm?!” Mikleo demanded, spinning towards her. “He’s hurting her!”

                “Purging,” Edna corrected, she rose sedately and brushed off her dress. “Like you asked him too.” Her boots, large and bulky as they were left no trace on the dusty ground. Mikleo chased after her, vehement protests bubbling out. The need to follow Mikleo was real, but the idea of leaving Lailah to the tender mercies of the Slayer sent hot bile rising his throat. He settled for a compromise, walking to the front of the cave, and peering out. Mikleo and Edna were just disappearing around a turn in the road. He walked back to the barrier, the screaming had devolved into whimpering. The Dragon Slayer looked up then, sweat dripping down his brow and his eyes like frozen blood. The bearer of the Shepard’s light, spun on his heels and fled.

                **********************************************************************************

                _“Promise me. Promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep them safe.” The old man’s voice had been strong, steady, and calm despite the tempest beating all around the small hut. Weathered hands had rested gently upon two sleeping bodies, bundled up safe and warm in their Grandfather’s lap. “Promise me that when the time comes…”_

 _His voice had trailed off and Lailah had heard hers rise, falling short of the warm but professional tone she’d been aiming for. It had come out instead sounding strangled, shaky, and just as cold as her insides were at the thought of a future where Zenrus was not there to guide them._ Back then, despite the weight if the words resting between them, his domain had embraced her, bringing warmth to her chilled limbs. A decade later when two children had shown up on her doorstep smelling of ozone, fear, and naivety, the bells of time had rung out once again.

                Another domain reached out to greet her now, just as ancient, and familiar. It spoke of rushing gales, and somehow brought the scent of rain washed earth. Lailah opened her eyes, a dark vaulted ceiling stared back at her. It took a few moments, but she eventually recognized it as Edna’s Cave. It remained empty as she looked around, noticing the displaced soil and banked fire. She stretched out her senses, but the domain seemed to recede, falling away when she pressed. Sorey’s light shown faintly in her mind’s eye. She drew a deep breath, a twinge made itself known in her side, but it was nothing compared to the pain she had felt earlier. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she eased herself upright, resting her head against her knees until the nausea faded somewhat. A few breaths later and she was standing up, using the wall as a support to make her way outside. The clouds that she vaguely remembered darkening the sky had been blown back to reveal a few stars. Lailah felt a sense of relief blossom in her stomach, there was only one Seraph that she knew of powerful enough to lighten the skies of Rayfalke.

                The kids were gathered on a hillside, seated on blocks of stone tall enough that even Sorey’s feet did not touch the ground. Across the fire from them, ripping into a slab of meat, a familiar being was seated. Lailah approached, not quite able to subdue all the joyous relief bubbling up inside her. She addressed a swift smile to her charges, weathered their immediate questions, thanked Edna, and finally turned her gaze on Zaveid. The seraph looked up at her, pale hair pulled out of his face and back into an elegantly braided bun. She had no doubt as to who the creator was, and another trill of pleasure went through her body. “You’re not dead,” Lailah said.

                Zaveid blinked at her, amusement curling his lips and softening his eyes. “No. not yet,” he replied. Edna made a disparaging noise at that, but Lailah found her smile growing. Without hesitation she knelt and wrapped her old friend into a hug, looping arms around his broad shoulders, and resting her forehead against his for a beat. She withdrew, not quite fast enough to dodge the kiss he pressed to her cheek, and took a seat on a low boulder, bringing her legs up primly.

                “You know him?” Sorey’s voice reached her, dubious at best, and filled with an undercurrent of concern.

                Lailah waited until a mug of soup had found its way into her hand, before she replied, “Zaveid would visit sometimes when I was younger. It has been several years since we’ve encountered each other.”

                “A couple hundred?” There was a sarcastic lilt to Mikleo’s voice, and he leaned forwards now a book cradled in his arms. Lailah decided that the safest answer was to smile, whilst Edna pretended innocence, and Zaveid grinned as if the air surrounding them had not just chilled. Mikleo glared at them, “Are you the supposedly dead Dragon Slayer, or not?”

                “I don’t recall having died recently,” Zaveid answered, he laughed when the water seraph let out a frustrated growl. “Mikkyboy was it? You wouldn’t happen to be related to old man Zenrus, would you?” Sorey and Mikleo exchanged glances, concerned frowns growing on their faces.

                “He’s our grandfather,” Mikleo eventually said, he titled his head as if expecting an answer in return. Lailah almost felt badly for him, but his pout was just too cute.

                “That would explain a lot,” Zaveid said, he finished off his meat and stood with hardly a wobble. “Thanks for the meal, kiddos. I’ll be off now.”

                  “Stay the night,” Lailah said, the words rushing out before she could swallow them. Zaveid blinked at her, and then his lips curled up into a Cheshire like smirk.

            “Aww, Lailah dear, you should have said something, I would have visited you earlier.” Lailah mustered a blank smile, to hide the concern she felt. Exhaustion was seeping out of the Slayer’s domain, enough that she was sure Edna and soon Mikleo would notice.

           “You’ve been busy I’m sure,” she said, but Zaveid only grinned, unrepentant as could be. Edna muttered something, and he turned to look at her, hand slipping into his pocket. She said something else, lips barely parting, and he shrugged, “two months from now, as planned.”

             “What’s two months from now? And what was that you did? Lailah, did he heal you? And would someone explain what’s going on?” Sorey demanded, exasperation, concern, and fear blending together into what was almost a whine. Lailah hesitated, as she had the previous time Sorey had demanded explanations, but she couldn’t bring herself to outright deny the boy.

             “Yes, the wound is closed, I believe that I will be fit for travel by noon tomorrow. I’m sorry, Sorey, until I’ve gathered more information I cannot explain why you were sent to me by such a method,” she said, and offered a tentative smile.

                “Method?”

                “Yeah, method!” Mikleo outright snapped, glaring at Zaveid. “You were screaming Lailah, and your domain was heavily affected. There was smoke drifting out of the cave, and he,” he motioned roughly at Zaveid, “kicked us out without an explanation.”

 _Water is easiest to corrupt_. “That is a question I can address,” Lailah replied forcing cheer into her voice too mitigate the growing tension. She clapped her hands together and hopped to her feet. “When two powerful domains of opposing elements clash, there is always going to be a physical manifestation. What you saw was probably the corruption from my injury being burned away. It is not an easy task to perform or to witness.”

               “He could have just said that,” the boy sounded petulant now but the water that had been gathering in the air was dissipating. Lailah wondered if he had even been aware that he was summoning.

              “As entertaining as this is, I do need to go, Lailah.”

               Lailah huffed internally, unwilling to cause strife by beleaguering the point. As if reading her thoughts, Zaveid let out an amused sound. “I’ll be fine, truly. Patching you up is nothing compared to the effort it takes to keep Eizen or Roku in one piece.”

              “That. Is an unfair comparison,” Lailah answered, “be off with you then, and do give my greetings to your cohort.” She couldn’t fight the smile when Zaveid mock saluted, spun twice for comedic effect and wind stepped away. To the unpracticed eye he had disappeared, but Lailah felt him land just around the bend in the road and set off at a more reasonable pace.


	2. Emerald Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defence, there wasn't supposed to be second part for this but I couldn't think of a good title and it seemed to match the theme so here we are. 
> 
> This occurs several months after the first part.

**_ACS Year 15_ **

The book had mentioned that the Dragon Slayer flirted as much as he killed, yet Sorey couldn’t help but feel that that was an understatement. The Slayer flirted constantly, with anyone, or anything, Sorey had even caught him murmuring sweet nothings to a horse for crying out loud. However, he hadn’t seen him kill anything, not since that first Hellion. Sorey wondered if he was deliberately holding back, not lifting a finger unless he was being personally threatened. It was vaguely off-putting, especially when he threw in the occasional comment. Some useless advice like ‘ _sway your hips more, Sheps_!’ or ‘ _bend your knees Mikky-boy_!’ The newest shepherd watched with a faint frown as the Eolian leaned against a counter and blatantly flirted with the young woman stationed behind, who was turning increasingly red.

“Sorey.”

She tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear and Sorey wondered if he should go help.

“Hey, Sorey.”

The Slayer leaned closer, captured a small hand, and pressed his lips against it lightly. The girl turned an impossible shade of red and swayed alarmingly.

“Sorey!”

Hands slammed down on the table in front him and he jolted back, saved from a fall only by the wall located behind him and the hand that darted out to grab his shoulder. Mikleo was frowning as he heaved him upright, an adorable pinch to his brow. “Sorry, sorry,” Sorey said, “What’s up Mikleo?”

“We’ve got an assignment,” the seraph replied, “don’t stare at him, it’s probably contagious.”

“I doubt that,” Sorey said with a bright smile, he stood, asking, “do you know what kind of assignment it is?” as  brushed the wood dust off.

“We’re going to the local ruins, that’s all I know.”

Sorey nodded and followed his friend outside. Lailah and Edna were waiting for them, both dressed in the leather armor of the Seraphic Guards. Edna was twirling her parasol and looking particularly irritated, Sorey resolved to give her a wide berth until she stopped causing things to tremble.

“Good, you’re here.” Lailah clapped her hands together and beamed, “we’re not going far but I thought you might appreciate the outing anyway.” She looked around, smile dimming by a few watts, “was Zaveid not there?”

“He’s _flirting_ ,” Mikleo explained, his tone shifting as if the word was vile.

Edna let out a disgusted noise and stomped inside, the door had not had the time to swing all the way shut before she was pushing her way out again, a dainty hand wrapped tightly in a long ponytail. The Slayer staggered out after her, yelping pathetically, almost bent in double by the height difference. Sorey felt a bubble of laughter drift up and he couldn’t help but let out a startled sound, Mikleo looked smug about the development.

“Ednaaa,” the Eolian complained, “leggo that hurts, lil’ ladies shouldn’t be so rude.”  

Edna released him and shoved him away with the pointed end of her parasol. “We’re going to the Emerald Ruins, give us a lift.”

“Edna,” Lailah scolded, and forced her smile back in what Sorey thought was a considerable display of will.

“What am I a horse?” The Slayer looked disgruntled, “I don’t do tourist trips.”

“I think you’ll want to tag along this time,” Lailah replied, “there have been rumors that the hellion living in there has been around for at least a couple of decades, maybe even a century.” She smiled innocently, hands clasped loosely in front of her, if not for the sword on her hip or the satchel of ignition paper on her back Sorey was sure that she could have fooled anyone. The wind seraph stared back at her, a hand on his hip, and the most unimpressed look on his face. Sorey felt the temperature drop as the two stared each other down, his gut was telling him to back up, but he couldn’t quite work up the nerve to physically move his feet or tear his gaze away.

“Tssk,” Zaveid looked away, and the spell broke. “Just this once, Firebird. I’m not a babysitter.”

Lailah laughed brightly and clapped her hands together, appearing completely unperturbed. She stepped away and strode off with the Slayer following shortly after. ‘ _babysitter_?’ Sorey heard Mikleo mouth to himself, ‘ _babysitter_?!’

“That’s right, baby Meebo’s need babysitting,” Edna said, she twirled her parasol and walked off with a parting shot of, “Come along now, infants, or we’ll leave you behind.” 

There was nothing enjoyable about wind-stepping, Sorey decided, the feeling of stepping out onto grass only to land on dirt or some other material left his ears ringing and stomach protesting. When he looked over his shoulder he could spot the village receding swiftly into the distance, already several hours away. He looked forwards again, instinctively tightening his grip on Mikleo’s elbow when the wind swept by and forced them onwards. Ever since he had been big enough to peak into the books that lined his grandfather’s shelves, Sorey had been obsessed with ruins. The pretty artwork had been the first thing to attract him, later it was the elaborate carvings, and the wealth of knowledge that rested just out of reach of his fingertips.

This ruin despite its advanced state of decay and threatening aura was no different. All that remained above ground was a large archway guarded by two formidable looking knights dressed in unrecognizable armor. The arch itself appeared to be adorned with carved stars and winging beings. Faded inscriptions lined the lowest section.

“What do you think? Age of Atlantis? Or Quetzalcoatl?”

“Hmm, I’d say Atlantis… but were winged seraphim still in existence back then?”

“The abundance of artwork would suggest it.”

“True, but there weren’t any recorded sightings either…at least not written…” Rubbing at his arms distractedly, the boy stepped up to the arch and idly traced one of the stone blocks. There was a heaviness to it that left a heavy weight in his gut, it felt nothing like the ruins that bordered Elysia. A loud clap had his head snapping to the right.

“Fascinating as always, Sorey, Mikleo,” Lailah said, “but tell me can you feel that?”

“Feel?”

At her encouraging nod, Sorey closed his eyes, he imagined himself to be in an empty room where only a lone candle flickered. Under his careful touches it grew spreading its light out all around. The world grew dim around him as his senses internalized, only the seraphim remained bright points their domain piercing the darkness like a torch. Mikleo’s aura flickered like ripples in a lake, he poked it and it shuddered visibly. Edna was further away, her presence as closed and impenetrable as a fort’s tower. He felt a bit sad at the sensation. “Sorey Concentrate.” His Prime Lord’s voice was warmth, like a hearth’s fire it spread through his limbs chasing away the momentary chill. He reached out further, sending the candle’s light towards the looming darkness of the ruins and the shadows came rushing in. It was underneath him, reaching up to wrap tendrils around his ankles and spewing dark fumes that drifted past his ears bringing with them the sound of flapping wings. His breath catching his his throat, Sorey wrenched his eyes open and staggered back, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

“Sorey?” Mikleo was watching him with wide eyes.

“…” Sorey stared up at him, words catching in his throat unable to force themselves past the lump that had suddenly formed. Behind his best friends, black tendrils were swirling reaching out to brush over the pale hair but Mikleo remained unaware, a concerned look on his face. He looked to his left, Lailah was watching him as well, the small smile on her face containing none of its usual warmth. The tendrils seemed unable to approach her, the few that dared retreated immediately when her skin sparked slightly. They seemed entirely oblivious to Edna’s presence skipping straight over her head or swirling around her legs but never touching.

“Sorey? Are you okay?” Mikleo repeated and stepped closer to crouch down in front of him.

“I…” Sorey started but his voice failed him again the tendrils were slinking towards him now determined to join the ones that were already wrapped his legs. He made to sit up properly but his arms wouldn’t support his weight and he slumped back with a gasp. Mikleo made a startled sound and reached out to him.

“Oi, get up.” A voice growled, as a hand settled on the back of his jacket and heaved him up. The tendrils struggled to cling on, but they fell away when Sorey saw his feet leave the ground. He dangled several inches in the air, supported only by the grip on his collar. Energy flowed through his limbs as a breeze ruffled his air and swirled around him until it reached his feet before blowing past Mikleo and causing the tendrils to retreat into the dirt. The hand released him and Sorey dropped, landing on his feet with a wobble. The sensation obstructing his chest and throat was gone, he looked over his shoulder and his helper frowned back at him. “What are you gaping at me for?” he said, “don’t you have a hellion to be smacking?”

“Right…yes, thanks?” Sorey offered and turned back around, he squeezed Mikleo’s hand briefly as he passed and walked through the arch. On the other side, a cave entrance had been carved the sunlight did not reach further than the first few feet. “The hellion is down there, right?” Sorey asked, glancing over his shoulder for confirmation.

“Yes,” Lailah confirmed, she was smiling normally as she stepped up to his side, a small flame flickering in her hand. “We’ll take the cardinal position, Zaveid cover the rear, please. Edna, right, and Mikleo left.” There were various noises of agreement, as Sorey allowed himself encircled and the group set off down the stairs, soon the only light came from Lailah’s flames. There was a stifled feeling to the air, Sorey was sure that if he reached around Mikleo his fingers would encounter some sort of wall.

“How far down do you think it goes?” The voice was no more than a murmur pitched just loudly enough to reach his ears. Sorey shrugged, debated internally for a moment, and then though the question towards Lailah. To his surprise it was Edna that answered.

“It will level out shortly, there’s a hall up ahead,” the Earthen said her voice at its normal loudness, she appeared unbothered by the thought of awakening any sleeping hellions.

“Have you been here before?” Mikleo asked.

“Who hasn’t…”

“Hunh? What do you mean?”

“Except for you Meebo, because you’re a meebo.”

“Heads up! Eyes forwards!” Lailah’s commands reached them just as they stepped through an arch and out into a grand plaza. “Let’s do this!”

There was something exhilarating about fighting, the sword felt as if it were an extension of his arm, his feet never stumbled over the footsteps, and his senses felt wide open. It was easy to dodge the creatures flocking about his arms and head, easy to spin around Mikleo and trust that his friend would guard his back. The darkness that he had felt earlier still hung in the air, but it was being pushed back, retreating before Lailah’s flames and his own glowing sword. It shown fiercely as he twisted and turned, dodging a wing here, batting aside a furry body there.

“Sorey!”

“Yeah!”

“Come here, please, let’s try an armitization.”

Sorey obeyed, he tapped Mikleo lightly on the shoulder and then darted across the floor towards his summoner. As he approached Edna blew past him, slotting herself into place besides Mikleo as if she had been there for centuries. His prime lord looked incredibly at ease, surrounded by a halo of flames, and sending the occasional shoot out amongst the colony. There was a smile on her face, small and slanted but a smile all the same. The creatures she hit stalled in mid-air for several seconds before fleeing if they were lucky and drifting to the ground as cinders if they were not. < _Are you ready? > _The words drifted through his head, nothing more than a warm thought and a vague feeling, Sorey nodded his consent anyway. He steadied himself, watching Lailah’s hand to match the countdown she was tapping on her side and together they spoke; “ ** _Fethmus Mioma._** ”

In all his readings Sorey had never come across an account of armitization, the closest of a brief sentence from Shepherd Alistair who recalled having spent 3 harrowing days bonded with his wind seraph. The feeling was an intimate one, he was in control of his movements and yet he wasn’t. A flicker of power from his bounded and he was floating several feet in the air. Lailah’s thoughts, her powers, flowed through him, leaving a trail of warmth that left him feeling invincible. The heat flowed outwards from his thumping heart, across his shoulder, down his arm, through his hand, and out onto the sword highlighting the edges with a bright flame. The hellions stood no chance. He landed, stumbled slightly, caught his balance, and straightened up. The hall was long and broad, towering columns adorned with spiral motives and the occasional gargoyle caught his eye as he looked about. To his left, Edna was slamming her gloves together knocking the purification ash loose and onto the ground. she turned to say something and Mikleo squawked loudly in reply. Sorey felt more than heard Lailah’s chuckling.

“Where’s Zaveid?” He asked and felt his head tilt backwards in reply. High above their heads one column stood out from the rest, someone had taken several feet off its top and now it barely reached a dozen of feet into the air. Sorey could just make out the missing eolian’s boots as they dangled over the edge. Sorey felt a flash of irritation and he frowned wondering if he had ‘ _helped out at all_.’ There was a wriggle from inside his thoracic cage and then Lailah popped out stepping away, so she had room to spin and shake out her limbs.

“He did,” she replied, and Sorey felt his face redden in he realized that she had picked up on his annoyance. “That was well done, Sorey,” she continued, “what do you say that-“

The rest of her words were lost as the ground rumbled and shook violently. Sorey was treated to the sight of black tendrils shooting up from a chasm that had opened behind Lailah before the floor reached up to greet him.


	3. Glaivend Basin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little world building, before classes officially resume.

_**ACS Year 15** _

The sun had long set, leaving the moon free to roam across the celestial vaults, hindered only by the few clouds that drifted by lazily. Sorey breathed gustily and rubbed his hands together, but it did little to warm them. The cold front had been going on for several days, harsh winds, freezing rains, and even the promise of snow. The shepherd shifted closer to the fire and brought his legs in to rest his arms on. The flames crackled before his eyes, bright sparks occasionally flitting out. Across the campfire, his newest squire was curled up under a thick wool blanket covering all but the tip of her head where it rested against her saddle. Sorey sighed again and rubbed at his knees. “I don’t know what to do,” he muttered.

_< <Then stop thinking about it and go. To. Sleep.>>_

 Sorey jumped, hand dropping to his sword, as he looked around wildly before he realized that the grew had come from inside his own chest. He sat down again, blushing self-consciously though there was no one around to see it. “I can’t do that,” he said allowed.

 _ <<Why not?>>_ The growl came again, though when he concentrated on it, he noticed that it was more of a slurred speech pattern than an actual growl. It reverberated out of his chest and through his head like the rumblings that the earth occasionally made.

“I’ve never been able to,” Sorey admitted, “when there’s something on my mind, I just can’t sleep until I’ve solved it. And… and this is kind of important.”

_ <<Get down here.>>_

 “What?”

_ <<I said, get down here.>>_

“Er, how do I do that?” Sorey felt the exasperation that drifted up from his inwards like a sudden wave of scent. The smell of rain-washed dirt, but more clogging then refreshing, it pressed down on his pores and made it difficult to breath. Sorey gasped, reaching up convulsively towards his throat and just like that the pressure was gone, replaced by a soothing warmth.

_< <Close your eyes. Concentrate on that area where you store us. It’s like sensing Maovelance but not.>>_

Sorey closed his eyes without comment, Edna had sounded vaguely discomfited. The inside of his eyelids was black but swiftly the images of the day’s events flashed across them. The blade. Blood dripping down Mikleo’s arm. Lailah’s fire wheel. The BLADE. And those eyes, blank but so cold.

_< <Focus!>>_

 Sorey shuddered and reached further back sending out his senses towards that loud presence. It was easy enough to find, a large heavy weight sitting deep in his gut. It felt gritty against his sense but not in a bad way, just odd. Sorey opened his eyes and found himself in a cave. Loose dirt brushed past his toes. He looked about, noting with some alarm that he was barefoot and dressed in unfamiliar clothing. His pants had turned into black shorts hanging just past his knees, his cape had flitted off somewhere leaving him in a sleeveless variation of his blue undershirt. The greatest surprise though were the names that swirled up his arms, curving around his wrists in flowing script. He lifted a hand and peered closer as a strand appeared to separate from the rest and curl teasingly through his fingers. The letters grew more familiar the long he starred at them until, abruptly he saw ‘ _Luzrov Rulay_ ’ dancing over his hand. Sorey watched as the name flitted back to join the rest, merging easily with Fethmus Mioma and Hephsin Yulind. Sorey shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, deciding to figure out the strange tattoos later.  He shuffled along, kicking up dirt until he spotted a familiar figure seated on top of a mound of packed dirt.

 “Took you long enough,” Edna said once he’d clambered up besides her.

“I, sorry, where are we?” Sorey asked. He looked around again, but the scenario had not changed. “And why am I dressed like this?”

“It’s not your clothing,” Edna replied, “that’s not important though.” Sorey waited but she gave no more clarifications, so he let out a quiet grunt. Edna tore her gaze away from a fascinating speck of dirt, to look at him with a bored gaze. “You said you needed to clear your head, so talk.”

“Er? About the assassin situation? I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Does it matter?”

“What do you mean?”

“Does it matter that your Squire is an assassin? You need all the protection that you can get, you’re rather weak.”

“I’m not that weak!” Sorey protested, “and it’s not that she’s an assassin! It’s just, wouldn’t killing people create Maovelance? Wouldn’t that negate what I’m trying to do?”

Edna hummed but seemed disinclined to answer his questions so Sorey sighed and stared blankly at the wall as well, while words bumbled through his brain and slipped out his mouth unfiltered. “I want Seraphs and Humans to be able to live equally, but wherever we go Seraphs are either being used as tools or weapons and even when we meet a free Seraph, they’re not exactly…you know. Take the Dragon Slayer for example, he clearly hates me, and he only hung around for so long because Lailah asked him to. As the one and only Shepherd, how am I supposed to moved forward? What do I do to fix this?”

“My brother is a pirate captain,” Edna said suddenly. “He regularly kills humans and gets into fights with the Order but he’s not maovelant.”

“Waittasec! Hold up, you have a brother?!” Sorey exclaimed, twisting about to stare at his smaller companion with wide eyes.

“Shut up,” Edna replied succinctly, “and listen. The act of killing isn’t what’s going to cause this world to blow up. For starters, it’s already been blown up, and right now you need all the help you can get. You can’t afford to be picky.”

“So, I’m supposed to support it? Turn a blind eye?”

“If it bothers you that much, just tell her to stop,” Edna said. “And you’re wrong about Grampveid.”

“How am I wrong?” Sorey said, not quite able to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but Edna’s umbrella slamming against his shoulder was his only answer. Sorey ducked away from it yelping, but when he settled again, he found to his pleasant surprise that the heavy feeling in his chest had faded somewhat. His head felt a little less full, and he turned back to Edna. “Thank you, a feel a bit better?” Edna frowned at him, a fierce look despite her age, and without another word jabbed him in the chest. Sorey opened his eyes to the sight of flames flickering and his new Squire sharpening her numerous blades. She looked up abruptly and Sorey twitched guiltily, but a smile flitted across her face and she lifted a knife as she waved cheerfully.

“Good morning Sorey!”

“G’morning Rose,” Sorey said and smiled back hesitantly.


End file.
